Saya
|-|Saya= |-|Merged with Byakuya= Character Synopsis Saya is the main antagonist from Namco x Capcom. She uses several different swords (called Homura, Kouri, Kusabi, and Shinogi respectively) and a grenade launcher called Kurotsuchi. She is a high-ranked agent of Ouma, an organization known for causing chaos across the world, and an enemy of the Shinra unit. Her true form is a Were-Fox, and she can use many different arts. She later returns as an antagonist in the sequel, Project X Zone 2. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''2-C Verse: Project X Zone Name: Saya Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Were-Fox, High-Ranking Ouma Agent | "God" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship & Gun Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Can infuse flames into her blades), Ice Manipulation (Can preform attacks centered around Ice, Electricity Manipulation (Able to electrify her weapons and attack with Electric), Empathic Manipulation (Several attacks involve seducing the opponet), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate dark energy and accumulate it in her attacks), Regeneration (High, Were-Fox have the ability to regenerate even when the smallest piece of them exist), Chi Manipulation (Her primary ability is the power to use Chi in her attacks), Life-Force Absorption (Can drain the life-force from an opponet to heal herself), Poison Manipulation (Many of her attacks can lead to her opponet getting poisoned), Power Nullification (Can remove one's ability to cure her poisons or heal. Able to remove the abilities of an opponet) | Reality Warping (Capable of warping entire dimensions. Able to distort Space itself), Matter Manipulation/Absorption (Able to absorb mass and material made of matter into herself), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space. Can create rifts in Space-Time. Able to warp beings to other dimensions), Fusionism (Can fuse objects and even entire dimensions together), Power Nullfication (Can nullify attacks that are lesser than itself), Time Manipulation (Her abilities can distort Time. Can create warps in Time), Immortality (Type 4), Portal Creation (Can rip holes in Space and create portals), ETC. Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Should be comparable to the portagonists, who was able to defeat Pyron. Who according to his profile collects planets and is fully capable of destroying earth) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(After merging with Byakuya, Saya was stated to be able to merge all dimensions together. Saya was also going to use Byakuya's power to absorb all dimensions and convert them into energy. Byakuya's profile stated that it has the ability to break Dimensions and tear down Dimensional Walls) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Able to keep up with the main cast, who can keep up with Pyron. Who was able to travel from Planet Hellstorm to Earth. Hellstorm is a planet that exists far outside the solar system) | 'FTL+ '(Vastly faster than before) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Able to harm chaarcters who have this level of durability. In addition shouldn't be too far from Pyron, who himself was portrayed as a Planetary threat) | 'Multi-Universal '(Capable of absorbing all universes into itself and converting said realities into energy. In addition it's capable of breaking entire dimensions and shattering their dimensional walls) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Able to survive many hits from the protagonists) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Is heavily implied that it would be the only thing remaining should it had been successful in it's goal to merge and absorb all dimensions together) 'Stamina: '''High (Can fight for hours on end with a empty stomach and while tired and sleep deprived) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with Swords and Guns. '''Multi-Universal '''with Universal Travel | '''Multi-Universal ' '''Intelligence: Very High (Saya is the leader of an entire organization and can lead and command entire fleets of soldiers and mystical beings to warfare, Saya is also pretty manipulative and cunning being able to fool the entire Namco x Capcom roster) Weaknesses: Saya doesn't take battles too seriously often playing around with her foes | None Notable Versions: Pre-Merging | Post-Merging ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: her swords and guns Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulators Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Ki Users Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Project X Zone Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2